


【白龙x如意】莲花生在恶火坑

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生, 昊磊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 妖猫传 - Freeform, 阿修罗 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 命运从天而降之前，阿修罗王捡到了一只受伤的黑猫。
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 5





	【白龙x如意】莲花生在恶火坑

紧那罗之城沦陷了。  
在燃烧着烈烈红霞的天空中，一度高悬的城池如彗星陨落，拖曳出长长的嚎叫和黑烟。无数身骑蝶壳的阿修罗们在空中兴奋而凶暴地盘旋，好似秃鹫争食般抢着啄噬这团浓香肉脂，令享誉六界的天音之城一夕破灭。  
屠戮之下，身披暗金铠甲的阿修罗王族手握缰绳，控住飞马，仰望着这如同末世般的惨象，预示洞察之力的妖眼在雪白额上翕合，为俊美绝伦的脸庞染上一重诡谲艳色。  
军士在他身边落马，屈膝禀报，殿下！我们已经擒获紧那罗王！他低头等待着命令，良久之后，却只等到一句轻飘飘的回话；  
把头颅送到王兄那里去，其余你们看着办。  
话音未落，天马已嘶鸣而起。

1.

阿修罗对天界掀起的征战已逾百年，三头的阿修罗王化作三身，以飨战事，如今最年轻的那一位正在苍茫暮色里降临在自己城中，殿宇深处暗影憧憧，如伏憩的猛兽，飞檐斗拱间却依着阿修罗族的奢侈喜好精雕细琢、流光溢彩。身着纱裙、足系金玲的侍女们簇拥而来，轻柔地为他一一取下铠甲和武具，换了色泽幽蓝的缎面常服，腰束玛瑙红带，一时鲜艳无俦。  
阿修罗王拒绝了洗尘庆功的宴会，带着冷漠神情回到内殿，旁人自然不敢置喙，伺候得愈加恭谨细致，然而通向寝宫的雕花大门打开时，无数洁白鹤羽却如飞雪漫天，迎面纷纷而来。  
侍女们娇声惊唤，似雨打花枝，摇摇乱颤，当中的阿修罗王却挑了挑眉头，从纷乱飞舞的羽毛中，精准捉到了那团准备趁乱窜出的黑影。  
——竟是一只通体乌黑的猫咪，被拎住后颈，嘶叫着挣扎。  
幻术所造的鹤羽消散，侍女们跪伏下来，想要接过作乱的畜物，阿修罗王却没有理睬她们，径直跨了过去。  
寝宫里光影迷离，夜明珠和千年烛相交辉映，镶嵌在云母屏风上的晶石拼出九斗星图，其下是青绿茫茫的摇曳海波。博山炉里云雾蒸腾，温暖馥郁，轻装薄衣的阿修罗王坐在纹金榻上，和黑猫眼对眼，开口道，你叫什么名字。  
回答他的只有喵喵猫叫，阿修罗王唔了一声，手指拂过黑猫粉色的鼻尖，下一刻，人声便响了起来，  
放开我！  
那黑猫口出人言，浑身的毛都炸了起来，像是一个圆圆团团的绒毛球，阿修罗王却不以为意，请求别人的时候要有礼貌，他像是哄弄也像是威胁般柔声道，把名字告诉我。  
见挣扎好半天依然无果，黑猫方才不情不愿地回答：……白龙。

落地霎那，火烧般的疼痛烙在黑猫额上，转瞬即逝。  
你对我做了什么？！黑猫又惊又怒。  
没什么，阿修罗王轻描淡写，帮你套个项圈，免得被别人叼走了。

在幻世和人世的间隙中，被阿修罗王捡回来的黑猫一度奄奄一息，现在却已经恢复了精神，澄亮的杏仁圆眼里竖瞳狭长，警惕地盯着那个正在拆解发饰，举止轻慢，姿容仍旧鲜妍绝丽的异族王。即使燃着馥郁深邃的香气，即使他洁净白皙，仍旧有掩饰不住的缕缕腥甜从肌骨发肤中弥散出来，宛如那座名为长安、辉煌而又冷酷的城池。  
放我回去，黑猫弓起身体，嘶嘶发声。  
阿修罗王却只是懒洋洋地反问，回哪里？  
……  
面对一时语塞的黑猫，阿修罗王哈了一声，放下指间纤薄如冰的玉梳，你听说过那个故事吗。  
樵夫走进深山，旁观了一盘棋局，临走时，却发现斧头已经朽烂。  
他不急不缓，语调从容，黑猫浑身冰冷。  
你还能回到哪里去呢，阿修罗王轻声呢喃，月轮明光透过镂花的窗棂打在锦绣绚烂的幢宇，华美而又寂灭。

子夜时分，黑猫在殿中逡巡。  
阿修罗之城原本扎根在流沙之海，如今却漂浮在天空，无声宣告着叛逆的决意。外殿灯火通明，丝竹钟磬齐齐作响，一片欢声笑语，热衷享乐的阿修罗们彻夜不停地庆祝胜利，然而主人歇息的内殿却一片沉默，像一颗不再跳动的心脏。  
黑猫轻盈越过银白如霜的月光，寻找着出逃的罅隙。他必须走，还有太多的事情尚未了结，太多仇恨尚未血洗，然而一道无形的屏障却如金汤伫立，无论试探多少遍，最后总会回到最初的宫室，在那里，阿修罗王正在熟睡，黑猫仔细端详着那张脸，褪去了清醒时的目无下尘，他像是一个过于年轻的忧伤神明。  
黑猫围着他团团走动，幻术师的那部分却全然挫败，破解法术的阵眼一定就在阿修罗王族身上，但他却无法辨别。眼看烛泪积红，焦躁的黑猫终于下定决心，伸出肉垫，小心翼翼地踩上那支裸露在外白玉般的手腕。  
某种力量瞬间袭来，一声也来不及吭，白龙被拽下无尽洪流。

在洪荒源流般虚无的黑暗中，无数光丝闪烁变幻，似长蛇攒动也像慧尾纠缠，炫彩中渗出诡谲不详，令人眼花缭乱，惊惧难安。白龙完全感觉不到自己，无色身香味触法，也无眼耳鼻舌身意，只剩下一团模模糊糊的意识，颤曳如风中危烛。然而在无边惶惑中，白龙却听到了细微的啜泣，是谁在哭，他意图张望，在转动那并不存在的双眼之时，铺天盖地的光辉转瞬袭来。  
香气当先扑鼻，席卷着大片湖蓝祥云，团涌如浪，间隙里闪动珍珠微光，面目各异的宾客熙攘而来，胡人、汉人、倭人举杯同庆，簪碎笏裂，酒泼裙污，喧嚣之中，那道深红绣金的长摆款款拖曳开来，如同静谧的川河；连串的粉色花枝，在春风中缠绵起舞，那个女人在花树下抬起头来……  
剧痛劈开颅骨，白龙在幻境里凄厉长鸣，光辉一瞬湮灭，黑猫冷汗涔涔地探出头来，发现自己不知什么时候已经落入了阿修罗王怀抱，他将黑猫团在心口，抚摸着那嶙峋的脊背，睡意朦胧地发出嘘声，乖——乖——都过去了，睡吧。  
那身体是如此温暖、柔软，散发出微妙的甜腥，如无形蛛网般丝丝缕缕地拢住白龙，为他遮挡一切风刀霜剑，白龙想要挣开的，但在这样凄凉的夜晚，他也抵抗不了无边无际的孤独，在冰冷尸床和荒芜洞窟中，夜晚已经蜕变出漫长的魔力，啃噬掉所有坚强与温情，力量如流水逝去，白龙软化下来，他静待良久，见阿修罗王始终安睡不醒，便悄悄地、轻轻地贴近阿修罗王的胸口，聆听着那沉稳平缓的心跳，放任自己同样沉入了无梦的睡眠。

2.

洞察之头已经很久没出现在王城了。  
在酷虐征战与残暴玩乐之中，流言悄悄蔓延。谋略之头幻化出的尊贵女帝用融化的黄金烫掉了上百根舌头之后，终于亲身启程，率领着声势浩大的仪仗队伍，降落在最小弟弟的城池之中。  
千万杆旌旗耸立如林，日光将宫殿映照得金碧流彩，鲛绡飘扬中，天音放声歌唱。众星拱月下，洞察之头盛装迎接女帝，在她满意的妙目中，他仍然是阿修罗的骄傲，高挑俊美而又残酷无情的王族，微笑中闪烁着漫不经心的傲慢。  
在弟弟的陪伴下，女帝饶有兴致地赏玩着五彩斑斓的异鸟。它们不过巴掌大小，人头鸟身，羽毛斑斓，脖颈上系着细细的金色锁链，它们的歌唱能引天花乱坠，失去自由后去只是日夜不停地唱诵哀婉的乐曲，眼泪清亮。这是屠过紧那罗之城后的战利品，没有阿修罗不喜欢抢掠而来的财富和奴隶，但洞察之头却对此却兴致缺缺，至多为了不驳王族脸面，收下一些新鲜的玩意儿，没过多久又会飞速地厌倦。  
蜜酒如同流动的琥珀，在碧玉杯中漾漾生光，女帝置于一旁，如同慈爱的姐姐般关切询问，听说你最近不爱出门，是上次战事辛苦了吧。  
阿修罗王弟答道，最近也没有什么紧要的事情，索性在城中休养一阵。他低眉敛目，姿态谦逊，绯红的唇角却饱含春意。  
我和王兄都很想念你。  
王弟闻言轻笑一声，不予回应。  
女帝不动声色地审视着这个从自己身上分离出去的血亲，日光如织，照得他纤毫毕现，但总有某种陌生的东西如晕云雾，影影绰绰地横亘在他们之中，她不禁怀疑起分体真的是正确的选择吗，在他们不知道的地方，这个孩子发生了某种改变，过去毫无间隔的理解如干蛇皮从他身上褪下，遥远的距离塑造出一个捉摸不定的族人，一个笑而不语的弟弟，一个难以解开的谜语。  
归根结底，她不喜欢这种不分明的感觉。

在女帝思索的间隙里，一点黑影从屏风的空隙中闪过，她挑眉，那是什么？  
我新养的宠物。王弟发出了怜爱的逗弄之声，出来吧。  
黑猫似乎有些不情不愿，但依然乖乖走了出来，徘徊在阿修罗王弟脚边，不肯更加接近。  
这个倒是挺有意思，女帝仔细地打量了两眼，窥出隐秘，人魂猫身……是你放进去的吗？  
……是的，王弟答得纹风不动，看着有趣，就养起来了。  
女帝袍袖轻摆，如牡丹在风中摇动，黑猫警惕地后退，阿修罗王弟俯身将它抱了起来，抚摸着那漆黑光顺的皮毛，若无其事地问，姐姐要摸一摸吗？  
这就是个拒绝的姿势了，女帝便也不再动作，露出了雍容华贵的微笑。  
临走之时，女帝意有所指地对王弟说，希望你喜欢姐姐的礼物。

入寝之时，黑猫焦躁不安地在阿修罗王腿边打转，问他怎么了，也不说人话，只是喵喵作响。  
阿修罗王不解其意，手指安抚地捋过黑猫的下巴，轻触的瞬间，光华涌动，原本可以揽在怀中的黑猫化作了一个高个子的少年，身着雪白羽衣，骨肉匀称，肌理柔润，脸庞犹如白壁无瑕，只在眼角勾勒出两抹深红，美得惊心动魄。  
阿修罗王族啊了一声，这才明白姐姐的意思。  
这是怎么回事？！白龙却对自己的改变一无所知，惊慌而又恼怒地开口，他只觉得浑身滚烫，像是一团野火在胃里烧灼，每一寸骨骼都在尖声惊叫，但它们在渴求什么，他自己也不真正清楚。  
阿修罗王当然知道这是怎么回事，女帝以幻术化形，凭怨力不坏，但要怎么对待这个动欲却毫不自知的“宠物”，他也觉得头痛，但他素习良好，决计不肯做不负责任的主人，于是捉住白龙的手，使力拉近。  
猝不及防，白龙跌落在他怀里。这个姿势并不太妙，笑吟吟的阿修罗王美雅而狡黠，是一条明亮又隐晦的溪流，旅人憧憬的绿洲，浇熄野望，再往深处，却是饮鸩止渴。  
娴于享乐的阿修罗先是用手指，然后用嘴唇逗弄着白龙的舌头，粗暴而又满怀柔情，逼出了闪烁的泪花。他似恶魔般低语，你有经验吗？然后自问自答，有过，但是不多。白龙这才发现他额眼已开，妖艳的血瞳凝视着自己，阅读他的思想宛若在翻一本浅显的书。白龙一时被羞耻占据，脸庞飞速涨红，他用力挥开阿修罗王的手，从纠缠联结的华服中挣脱出去，但他起得太急，被褥衾下的珠玉绊倒，重重摔在地上，连带扯落轻薄如雾的九华帐缦。  
阿修罗王好整以暇地坐在原地，对纷杂涌来的幻术也无动于衷，洞察之头或许是世上唯一一个不会被幻术迷惑的存在，他那么高高在上，从容不迫的样子，击起了白龙的愤怒，即使重化人身，猫的习性仍旧残留在他的意识深处，推搡间，面对那只好意伸来想将他扶起的手，白龙狠狠一口咬了上去。  
怒气正炽，白龙便一丝也没有留力，阿修罗王手背上立刻沁出血珠，鲜红滚圆，犹似玛瑙，滑落在白龙唇上。阿修罗愣了一下，眼睁睁地看着白龙瞪大眼睛，如猫咪般下意识地将血珠舔舐干净。  
……你真是个笨蛋，阿修罗王叹息，然而在那张春色盎然的脸孔深处，白龙却仿佛窥见了一闪即逝的隐秘喜悦，他茫然。  
不知哪里取悦到阿修罗王，在恍恍惚惚的意乱情迷中，白龙得到了阿修罗王的委身相亲。

3.

与龙族的交战令阿修罗伤亡惨重。  
天马跌落，阿修罗王的鲜血比火更红。  
白龙再次看到阿修罗王时，对方裹着厚重素暗的大氅，只露出苍白如纸的脸庞。他在军士簇拥下降落城中，入殿之后周身又萦绕着侍女，然而待他站定，却只是转头张望，黑猫从隐蔽的角落中悄无声息地步出，圆溜溜的小脑袋在他腿边轻蹭，毫不意外地被抱入怀中。  
内殿换了气味更加清淡的香，那深海水气般的潮涌来自鲛人的膏沫，却因为揉进蜃血而更加轻浮、飘忽、迷离。欲望之头和谋略之头纷纷送来成山礼品堆满楼阁，写着殷殷慰藉的金纸熠熠生辉，却全都被镌刻西番莲纹路的火盆一一吞食。  
阿修罗王倦怠地将雪花般的信笺投入火舌，黑猫窝在他怀中，嗅他受伤的肩颈，甜腥不再，撕裂开的创口虽已被尽心医治，但边缘依然溢出汁液，它飞快地伸出舌头舔了舔，味道苦而发涩，在皮肤上留下一线濡湿的粉红。他陪伴阿修罗王日久，人人都说洞察之头的新宠是一只猫，但此刻黑猫却化作了容颜洁白的鹤羽少年，跪坐榻上，垂下头，轻柔地为阿修罗王伤处换药。  
深红珊瑚巨大如林，在屏风下蔓延出丛生的暗影，每一株枝杈上都暗光浮动，镶嵌着青荧虫镀过金汁的翅翼，微风拂过便会响起辽远秋吟。  
在窸窣空灵的微响中，白龙轻声开口，他们说你是不会受伤的。  
阿修罗王的侧脸枕在他膝上，半阖双眼，指尖有一搭没一搭地缠绕几缕白龙垂落的长发，仿佛想要汲取一点暖意。没有不会受伤的活物，他懒懒回答。  
可是，你能够洞察未来。  
那又怎么样，阿修罗王带着厌倦的语气开口，刀落下来的时候，能看见，不代表能躲开。  
白龙停了下来，他仿佛又看到了那杯酒，漾漾如清泪，安静接过的女人是否同样早已洞悉命运，却无力抗拒呢。  
痛楚一瞬间钻心蚀骨，白龙沉默，随后，他一把抓住阿修罗王那支冰冷的手，急促追问——你也能洞察轮回吗？  
长睫微颤，阿修罗王睁开眼睛，浅色眼珠往日犹如两枚甜蜜明亮的琥珀，此刻却漠然遥远、不置可否。额眼紧闭，曾经洞察过的生死相续，无有止息，此刻都化作了一片亘古混沌。  
他低低答，能捉住今生，已是千难万险，你还想着来世吗。  
来世？白龙讥讽而凄凉地哂笑，我还有什么来世可言。  
阿修罗王似乎并不介怀他的无礼，跟传闻中的冷酷暴虐、睚眦必报不同，他在白龙面前总是意外的耐心宽仁，然而这种宽仁，时常又令白龙觉得空虚——仿佛只是因为他从不挂念任何人、不对任何人怀有期待，所以才不会被任何人背叛、遭受任何伤害。譬如此刻，他反握住白龙的手，引至自己颊边，温柔地以唇摩挲，做猫不好吗，阿修罗王叹息，我会很疼爱你的。  
这样的轻描淡写、置身事外，令白龙再一次深悟到自己多么愚不可及，每一次当他有点滴亲近，每一次当他暗暗升腾起期冀，阿修罗王总是会用那颗异类的心告诉他，这些都是虚妄、迷惘，是烟上城堡，蜃海楼台。他忍不住反唇相讥，既然这么好，你为什么不去当猫？！我也会一样照顾你！  
阿修罗王皱起眉头，他自下而上地凝视白龙，忽然道，你是为了那个女人。  
一语中的，白龙僵在原地，做不出一丝否认。他忍耐着，在这异界的城池，这美轮美奂的宫殿，在各种光怪陆离的异类和奇兽间，以畜类的姿态被阿修罗王饲养，放弃了生而为人的骄傲，是为了什么？如果不是因为他曾深深地爱过，不是他曾付出一切、自甘自愿地燃烧过，他根本不至于沦落到如此窘境！  
不可以吗？！白龙自暴自弃地低吼，她是那么好的人！她值得所有更好的东西！  
所以你想要去轮回中寻找她，阿修罗王语调轻渺，情态奇异；

可是，她已经死了。

你以为轮回是什么，某种短暂的离别，只要锲而不舍的追逐，总会通往最终的重逢吗？  
阿修罗王的声音冰冷虚弱，仿佛海底奄奄一息的鲸，在腐朽前悲鸣，震荡幻界的异响。  
也许你会在轮回中再遇到一个人，也许那个人曾经对你微笑，握过你的手，拭过你的泪，吻过你，向你承诺过永远，但是只要那个人曾经长久地闭上眼睛，你们共同拥有的、你所拥有的，一切都将灰飞烟灭、不复存在。  
阿修罗王森然道，轮回不意味着再生或是复活，你再见到的、认识的，已经完完全全是另外一个人，不记得你、不认识你，只会陌生地看着你，用和你现在看每个陌生人一模一样的眼神；他永远都不会是他自己了。  
可是我记得，白龙急切地分辨，我记得她的长长的裙摆，记得她光亮可鉴的发鬓，记得她好像发着光，对我说话，她——  
那是因为你幸运，阿修罗王打断他，你逃脱了死，也就逃脱了注定破碎的命运，但你知道死是什么感觉吗？从一个身体换到另一个身体又是什么感觉？如果你遗忘过去种种，那你还是你吗？曾经有过你吗？你凭借什么说你曾经来过、战过、活过？还是我也只不过是世间的倏然一梦，是山的悲叹和水的欷歔，是因为欲望炽盛，才从千百万重罪业中脱胎落地的恶果；  
——我是真的吗？  
他的语调越来越快，越来越狂乱，最后几乎化作谵妄的呓语，白龙愣在原地，看到这个一度高高在上的阿修罗王痛苦地蜷起身体，像是不得不用力吞咽下锋利的长剑而在内部被割得鲜血淋漓一样，他涌出泪水，轻声说；  
世上已经再没有她……也不会有我了。

三日之后，合为一体的阿修罗王战败，洞察之头坠落轮回。

4.

回归王城前的夜晚，阿修罗王的手指在黑猫额上一抹，曾经如火烧的热度急速退去，随后像冰霜般猝然消散。  
项圈已经摘掉了，以后，你想去哪里都可以。  
阿修罗王留下背影。  
白龙以为这是上次发作的后果，一个被驱逐的信号，后来他才发现，那是一个告别。

失去王族的城池在顷刻间枯萎，侍女们哭哭啼啼地化作露水，鲛膏四流，珊瑚破碎，金链断裂的紧那罗异鸟振翅而走，他借幻术隐藏在青蓝屏风上，看到剩下的活物也统统被嗜血的阿修罗们屠戮殆尽。白龙这时候才明白，自己曾经安歇过的城池真的是由那个阿修罗王的力量所滋养和庇护，他听过的心跳、尝过的汁液、吻过的嘴唇和眼睫，都曾经是一道牢不可破的屏障，阻挡在严霜酷暑之间。然而那座华美而飘摇的堡垒，现在已经全数坍圮。  
他吞下过阿修罗王的血，所以分享了他的力量，辗转之下，白龙回到人间。

如今已经不再是长安的年代，官道上仍然是摩肩接踵的人群，运河上仍然是熙熙攘攘的船舟，却再也没有花萼相辉的盛景，百年不遇的夜宴，也再没有美如神明的女人，曾与他相依为命的少年。  
沧海桑田，他的心也像斧头一样朽烂了。  
他以黑猫的形貌在御中行走，宫灯在夜雾中幽幽摇晃，像阿修罗王曾在内殿中眺望过的遥远星辰，他从青龙寺的佛龛下越过，早樱纷纷扬扬，花瓣打着旋儿飘落在八部众的雕像上，黑猫蹲在阴影里，仰头望着阿修罗的那一座，三头六臂、皮肤青蓝，并不与孤高绝丽、鲜艳无俦的阿修罗王相仿；  
——却依然让他被怀念淹没。

现在白龙已经完全明了阿修罗王的挣扎，与生俱来的幻力、足以洞察一切的妖瞳额眼，命运的铡刀早已高悬在他头顶，只等时刻降临，应声落下；  
而他必须睁开眼，无能为力地看着自己的头颅滚落在地。  
这至深的恐怖与血腥，许多年后仍然震慑白龙，令他点滴思及，便觳觫战栗。  
阿修罗王害怕过吗，他哭泣过吗，这样赤裸着走向终末，又与自戕有何差别。  
……他曾经求救过吗？

或许有的，白龙想，他将那只移形换魂的黑猫拥入怀中，他在光怪陆离的梦中沉沉安眠，在宿命降临之前，他释放了眷属，然后沉默地走向死亡。  
阿修罗王和贵妃的身影融化在白龙的脑海里，难分彼此，是不是越是美丽，就越是注定凋零？  
可是，白龙舍不得。他反刍着阿修罗王的血，像夸父咀嚼太阳，阿修罗们都在轮回中寻找王的洞察之头，而他能够比所有人都更快、更准确，因为他的执念比任何人都更深、更幽暗。

白龙最后落脚在一处无名的小山村，正是傍晚时分，山坡上吹来阵阵干燥的风，像猛兽低沉地呼啸。疲倦的黑猫伏在地上休息，然后被一双年轻的手抱起。  
——如此熟悉，如此温暖。  
黑猫温驯地跟在他身后，听到别人叫这牧羊少年如意，看到曾经被金挽玉饰的长发剪得短而杂乱，锦簇绣拥的华服变成了粗糙葛布，毕恭毕敬的侍女变成了粗野随意的村民，亲热揽上他的肩膀，送他一把新斫的柴火或是干肉。在所有的变化中，只有如意的眼睛依然如琥珀般明亮而甜蜜，但是这一次，他被乱发遮掩的额头却是一片光洁。  
如意仍然饲养他，却不再是以奇珍异兽的肉脂香髓，而是黍粒和粗面，从自己的碗中扒拉出一份，放在脚边，然后摸摸靠过来的黑猫那皮毛柔软的脊背，夸它乖巧伶俐。偶尔如意也会得到些新奇的吃食，黑猫便从他的手掌中叼食，粉红的鼻头拱在他掌心，舌面湿濡，一根根舔过他的手指，令如意哈哈大笑。黑猫嗅他的脸，满怀依恋与感伤，因为那曾经肆意流淌过的眼泪如今已全数干涸，像是一个破碎的壳从身上脱落，如意就是那个崭新的人。

山坡的夜晚宁静，漫天星子沉沉欲坠。  
黑猫伏在如意怀里，轻车熟路的找到了心口的位置，随后听到这牧羊少年惺忪低语，我曾经见过你吗，你让我觉得好熟悉，他抚摸着黑猫温热柔软的小小身体，轻轻叹息，有的时候，我也会对其他的东西感到很熟悉，我在梦里看到过金色的流沙海、绚丽又凶狠的翅膀，长着人头的小鸟，还有森林一样的珊瑚……一些飞快闪过去的脸孔……  
他将鼻子埋进黑猫的皮毛之中，像在躲避什么般呢喃，我还看到过很多发光的洪流，看到自己陷进去了，好可怕……然后就被吓醒来了。  
我总觉得它们在召唤我，可是——我不想去。

黑猫安慰般舔舔他的脸，一度困于梦魇的如意笑了，将它抱得更紧，却听不到白龙在内心低低答应道，好。

月光之下，黑猫化作人形，羽衣蹁跹的幻术师咬破手指，融金般的鲜血一点一滴地溢出来，被他一笔一划地涂抹上沉睡如意的额头，渐渐地，如意光洁饱满的皮肤上，浮现出诡谲复杂的纹路。  
借助阿修罗王血之力，白龙的魂魄熊熊燃烧。  
——曾经似乎也有过那样的场景，阿修罗王的长剑还滴着血，他踢开身前的半截尸体，满腔怨毒，恨不得燃尽六界，以万物陪葬。然而在遍地残骸中，他突然听到一声微弱的呜咽。寻声找去，竟然是一只濒死的黑猫。  
他是为什么要把猫带回去呢，他在想什么呢，白龙入神地凝视如意的睡脸，如此纯洁、如此无辜，因为毫不知情，所以毫无罪孽。  
就像阿修罗王曾经说过的一样，他已经永远无法得到那个答案了。  
可是，白龙此刻却并不觉得悲苦。  
或许阿修罗王是对的，轮回是一条不归路，没有人能够折返回头，但是曾经存在过的东西，绝不会毫无痕迹，就像阿修罗王曾经在他身上打下的烙印，即使解开了咒术，在看到如意的第一眼，白龙仍然感觉到了那股烧灼魂魄的热度，刺穿心脏，让他一瞬间无法呼吸。  
也许如意已经什么也不记得了，但他依然是庇佑过白龙、也被白龙同样深深爱着的阿修罗王。  
只可惜现在意识到这股爱意，似乎已经太迟了，白龙眷恋地低下头，他在往事历历中遍遭磨损的生命，随着王血的流逝似乎已经走到了尽头，可是只要我的魂魄还未消磨殆尽，便能以咒术隐藏你，不让任何人从轮回中找到你，所以，你可以一直做这个无忧无虑、自由自在的如意。  
怀揣着这样的念头，白龙的眼泪无法自控地汹涌而出，他急切地用早已失去实体的手指和目光勾勒着如意的每一寸轮廓，他的额发、眉骨、眼窝、睫毛，他的鼻尖、颧骨、下颚、嘴角，他的脖颈、锁骨、手腕、腰肢……他的太多太多，曾经亲吻过、缠绵过、依偎在一起逃避过漫漫长夜的所有温柔，如果他曾经对阿修罗王倾吐爱意，他会更加开心吗，还是因为这爱意注定落空，反而更加备受折磨？  
思辨已经没有意义了，白龙想，这世上钟灵毓秀，而我只是，只是……

黑猫失踪的那天，村外沼泽中开出了一茎奇妙的莲花，白融如雪，常开不败。村民们纷纷啧啧称奇，有几个胆大的便想去采摘下来，看个究竟，但任凭他们怎样折腾，竟都碰不到那莲花一点边角。也有伙伴叫如意去看，他却因为丢了心爱的猫咪闷闷不乐，一口回绝。  
然而在如意成人那年，莲花一夜枯萎。  
也是在那一夜，祭典上篝火飘摇，如哀艳战旗随风招展，尸魄罗带领族人，在如意身前恭敬折腰，他却不期然地被那火光夺走注意，仿佛有某道白色的影子在幻火中绰绰一闪，随后便湮灭得无影无踪。

【完】


End file.
